This disclosure relates generally to a flooring and shipping apparatus and method of use. One example of an outdoor structure flooring system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,520. However, none of the known inventions and patents in the art, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved flooring and shipping apparatus and method of use would be advantageous.